Uη Geηio eη αpuros
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Era su cumpleaños número 20 y peor no le había podido ir...entre Maricones, lentejuelas y una incesante diarrea...


**_Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux ©_**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia_**

_"Diviértete el día de tu cumpleaños, porque nunca volverás a ser tan joven. Pero ten cuidado, porque nunca has sido tan viejo" A.D._

_._

**Un genio en apuros**

Era su cumpleaños número veinte.

La mañana se asomaba por su ventana —y para ser sincero consigo mismo y con el despertador que a su lado llevaba más de cinco minutos sonando como diciendo: extiende el maldito brazo y apágame de una buena vez desgraciado—, Neji Hyuuga tenía pocas ganas de levantarse.

La pereza lo consumía, y no era que el día anterior se la hubiera pasado de misión o entrenando, tampoco se debía a un desvelo por algún estricto entrenamiento bajo las sábanas, su problema era que la noche anterior a su pequeña prima Hanabi se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de aprender a cocinar, de hacer algo más que ser la consentida de papá y la causa de los complejos de su hermana, quería ser útil en la casa, y no sólo la princesita mimada que se decía nombrar ser ella misma. Así fue como, luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto pensando en lo que ella pudiera hacer para no ser una completa inútil en la casa, fue a buscar, a tientas de que nadie la descubriera, dentro de la alcoba de su padre, algo que le pudiera ayudar. Rebuscó en su armario, en la parte más alta del mismo, ahí donde el polvo se hacía uno con las telarañas y la oscuridad era plena, encontrando en una pequeña caja de cartón, la cual tenía escrito en la tapa con letra cursiva, arial 12 y centrada: _Cajita feliz de Hiashi Hyuuga. No tocar_.

La sonrisa de la chiquilla fue plena. Se dijo entonces que solamente le echaría un ojito al interior, no cayendo en la irracionalidad de su enunciado al tener una visión que desnudaba a cualquiera como un chequeo perverso. Encontró dentro de la misma, un montón de baratijas y una que otra estampita de la primera liga de béisbol fundada por el primer Hokage, también la tarjeta de cliente frecuente de su padre en el videoclub porno de la aldea —en el cual se hacía conocer bajo el nombre de Hizashi para pasar desapercibido por el mundo—, así mismo encontró una fotografía de él y el padre de Neji cuando jóvenes en sus tiempos de rebeldía y perdición, luego de salir del concierto de Aerosmith cargados de cadenas y piercings en lengua y orejas, y mostrando su cabellera larga como muestra de anarquismo, en aquellos tiempos se hacían nombrar entre ellos mismos "los chicos malos de la hoja", a un lado de la fotografía estaba otra de Tsunade saliendo de las aguas termales sin sujetador, pero la fotografía no había salido del todo bien pues se miraba el blanco cabello del pervertido de Jiraiya estropeando la toma y los agraciados senos de la rubia.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, no encontraba nada interesante en la cajita de su padre, hasta que al final encontró la revista de recetas de Cocina Fácil, y con ello sus ojitos brillaron como si hubiera encontrado oro. Volvió a guardar en su lugar la cajita especial de su padre quedándose con la revista y la suscripción del videoclub porno, para luego salir rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

Toda la tarde estuvo leyendo recetas, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, la verdad era que a ninguna le entendía. No había ninguna que pudiera hacerse sin el mínimo esfuerzo, en menos de tres minutos y usando el horno de microondas. Eso no era cocina fácil entonces.

Se decidió por preparar unos Brownies, el chocolate le encantaba así es que, qué más daba cómo quedara, después de todo, todo el mundo amaba el chocolate. Hizo un verdadero batidero en la cocina, su rostro se había manchado de harina intencionalmente para darle un toque de profesionalismo a su trabajo. Una vez terminado, miró los dos pastelitos. Como que les había faltado unos minutos más en el horno, o quizás más harina, y menos chocolate, aún así, ella no sería la primera en probar esas cosas. En ausencia de personal o de su demás familia en la casa, fue hasta la alcoba de Neji, entró sonriéndole llevando consigo un mantel con el letrero de I love Naruto-kun, el cual pertenecía por obvias razones a Hinata, y cargando la bandeja con los brownies.

Neji se extrañó de que la chiquilla le ofreciera algo por sí sola, nunca antes le había compartido nada, siquiera un vaso con agua.

—Anda Neji-niisan —pidió alentándolo a que probara sus experimentos. Debía de conseguir a un conejillo de indias que le diera su punto de vista en su nueva etapa como chef, y Neji era el conejillo perfecto, o más bien, el pajarillo perfecto—, pruébalo, lo hice para ti especialmente por... por... —Miró hacia todos lados buscando una excusa por inventarse. Encontró colgado en la pared de la alcoba, un calendario con la imagen aérea de la aldea, y con una pequeña nota escrita con rojo que decía: _Mi cumple_, justo en el 3 de julio. Una bombilla se encendió encima de la cabeza de la chiquilla Hyuuga teniendo una idea. Neji alzó una ceja, ¿era acaso un nuevo jutsu que él no conocía?—. Es que Neji-niisan, hice esto para ti por tu cumpleaños. No lo puedes despreciar, además si lo haces, le diré a mi padre que tomaste su tarjeta del videoclub porno, la cual estaba en su cajita secreta encima del armario de su alcoba muy escondida, pero que por curiosidad tú la descubriste importándote poco meterse en sus asuntos y jugar con sus cosas valiosas.

Neji se mareó entre tanta explicación. Hanabi desesperada tomó una cuchara con un poco del brownie que había hecho dándoselo en la boca a la fuerza a Neji.

—¡No! Espere Hanabi-sama.

Quiso evitar a toda costa comer de los pastelillos, pero la chiquilla Hyuuga ya le había metido la cuchara en la boca y con un gesto que asustaba a cualquiera —tipo el que ponía Sakura cuando se enojaba—, le obligó a tragar lo que le había dado. Sin remedio alguno, Neji así lo hizo, sintió el chocolate en su paladar y el crudo pan rasparle la garganta.

Hanabi lo miraba atenta, con pesar, Neji abrió los ojos haciendo una afirmación con la cabeza cuando Hanabi le preguntaba qué tal sabían. El rostro de la Hyuuga menor cambió radicalmente, sus facciones se endulzaron y con carita de niña buena le dio las gracias a su primo saliendo de su alcoba feliz al descubrir su nueva afición.

Sin embargo, lo que Hanabi Hyuuga nunca supo era que su primo era alérgico al chocolate, y su estómago era tan sensible que resintió el bocado crudo que había tragado. Fue así como, en la madrugada del 2 de julio, Neji Hyuuga la pasó en vela en el baño.

Razón por la cual pocas ganas tenía de levantarse, aún se removía de un lado a otro en la cama pues su estómago continuaba teniendo espasmos dolorosos y ni hablar de su trasero. Ahora sí que tenía un dolor de mierda, literalmente hablando.

A su alcoba llamó Hinata, sonrojada para variar, diciéndole entre intentos de palabras que abajo le buscaban, dijo, como si estuviera aprendiendo a deletrear, que Tenten le esperaba en la sala. Una vez terminado de hablar, pasados dos minutos para comunicar ese simple enunciado, volvió a sonrojarse apartando la mirada, la verdad es que no podía ver a su primo ni a Tenten a los ojos, una ocasión por accidente les había visto haciendo cosas malas en la alcoba de él. Esa había sido la primera vez que Hinata Hyuuga conocía el cuerpo de una mujer.

Neji la ignoró, continuaba adolorido, y tras cada movimiento que hacía, un sonidito incómodo y molesto se le escapaba. Pero al mirar en el almanaque su misma nota acordándose de que ese día era su cumpleaños, de un solo salto se puso de pie. No era que fuera interesado ni exigente con los regalos, pero los obsequios de su compañera siempre lograban levantado... y claro, a él también lo animaban.

—Fe... fe... feliz... cu... cu... —Hinata quiso felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, pero para cuando terminó de completar la frase, Neji ya se hallaba en el primer piso de la casa.

Esperaba encontrarse con su sala repleta de obsequios, de toda clase de paquetes desde lo más grandes hasta los más extravagantes, pero recordemos, él no era interesado. Pero al ver a Tenten parada en medio de la sala con las manos vacías, un quejido salió de sus labios.

—¿Podrías acompañarme al centro de la aldea? Necesito comprarle unas cosas a mi madre —dijo ella sonriéndole como cualquier otro día dándole la espalda para salir de la casa dando por hecho su asistencia. Neji se quedó de pie anonadado con los brazos medio extendidos en espera aunque fuera de un abrazo. Pero ni abrazo, ni un feliz cumpleaños tuvo siquiera de su parte.

Como el inseparable guardaespaldas, Neji la siguió hasta el centro de la aldea, en ningún momento hablaron, solamente ella se refería a los puestos de ropa que a su lado veían en su camino, que para Neji no eran más que cuchitriles con ropa de muy mala calidad, barata y hedionda. De la cual, en una de ellas salía Ino Yamanaka acompañada de su equipo, los cuales cargaban bolsas y más bolsas con ropa de la chica. Era de esperarse, la tienda estaba en remate, pero lo más curioso de aquello era que la tienda se llamaba _La Granesta-fa_, y las bolsas que llevaban sus amigos tenían el logotipo de la tienda de ropa más prestigiada de la aldea.

La rubia les sonrió despampanante como siempre, con aires de grandeza y belleza, los dos hombres tras ella volteaban los ojos irritados.

Neji y Tenten continuaron con su camino. Él igualmente parecía desesperado. Ella en cambio, sumida en el sinfín de tiendas que veía a su paso, paró de pronto en una de ellas. Pegó al vidrio del aparador su rostro, haciendo los ojos de pronto brillosos. Neji sintió pena ajena por ella.

—¿Me esperas aquí afuerita? —pidió ella. Neji bufó, lo que deseaba era volver a su casa, tenía el pendiente de que en cualquier momento aquello que le habían hecho comer aún en su contra, le causara el mismo efecto que la noche y madrugada anterior, pero ni cómo decirle a ella sobre su problemita, que vergonzoso sería, muy seguramente se reiría. Pero permanecer parado era una mala idea, posiblemente Tenten tardaría.

Neji entró junto con ella, prefería entrar, a estar solo como idiota esperándola afuera. Ahora estaría solo como idiota pero esperándola dentro.

No supo el momento en que ella se le perdió de vista, Tenten con agilidad recorría los pasillos en busca de algún atuendo, y claro, un buen precio. Neji permaneció esperándola a un lado de la caja, la tienda estaba prácticamente sola, siendo, para su desgracia, el único hombre dentro.

Escuchó las tímidas risillas que hacía la dependiente del local mientras hablaba por teléfono, Neji prefirió no prestar atención, estaba más concentrado en mantener su mente en blanco y no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran: casa, descanso y un retrete pronto.

—¡Dios, que el cielo me salve, pero qué hombre! Te dejo Bobby, que hay gente esperándome… besitos para ti también… ba-bay —dijo en un tono juguetón quien atendía el local, al tiempo que finalizaba su llamada distrayendo a Neji de su concentración. Aún así, el hombre siquiera le miró—. ¿Buscas algo en especial? Tú dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó con un tono de voz sensual el encargado recargándose en el escritorio acercándose así al pelilargo.

—Solamente espero a alguien —respondió Neji cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Su acompañante rió. Su teléfono celular sonó con un tono de Lady Gaga, rápidamente leyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido riéndose sonoramente al leerlo. Neji desvió su mirada a la derecha presa de la curiosidad y por el hecho de que él por mucho tiempo había estado consiguiendo ese mismo tono sin resultado alguno. Para cuando centró su atención en el dependiente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la quijada por poco y se le desprende de su rostro y sintió un estremecimiento en sus zonas sensibles haciendo que el culo arrugara como efecto. A simple vista parecía una mujer de cabello largo y rojo, con labios pintados del mismo tono y unos moditos muy femeninos, pero sus facciones eran tan masculinas que a Neji Hyuuga le provocó arcadas.

Neji continuaba mirándolo, no sabía si referirse al dependiente como él o ella. Era un maricón y con gusto le coqueteaba guiñándole un ojo. Neji se estremeció, de un momento a otro el malestar y la diarrea se le pasó, tal cual fue su asombro que creyó no poder llegar siquiera al baño. Estaba asqueado, anonadado y se sentía acosado. Y lo más patético, y como si su día no hubiera comenzado de mala manera, se hacía conocer como el objeto de placer de un gay. Pensar en esa posibilidad lo estremeció a tal nivel que de forma despistada fue dando uno y dos pasos largos alejándose del hombre-mujer.

—Pero mira nada más, que sedoso tienes tu cabello. Dios, tienes que darme tu secreto, mira que yo uso cremas y más cremas y nunca logro un liso tan perfecto como el tuyo. ¿Te lo planchas verdad? Ya... dime tu secreto, no seas envidioso hombre.

El dependiente volvió a reír, saliendo esta vez desde atrás del escritorio y parándose a un lado de Neji. ¡Kami-sama! Se sentía morir, había despertado mal ese día y ahora con un gay a su lado coqueteándole, sabía que ya no podría quitarse con nada su mala suerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo el dependiente—, pero este hombre me pone como loca —comentó con voz femenina poniéndose rojo de pronto. Y como si Neji le pidiera explicaciones, el maricón por sí solo se las dio, las explicaciones claro. Por sí solo se creyó ser íntimo amigo del Hyuuga y eso a Neji le causó mayor pavor—. Sucede que me van a coger...

Neji se quedó helado por la confesión, qué se suponía que debía de contestarle, ¿felicidades? ¡Por Kami, se lo iban a coger!

Para su fortuna, y pese a haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, no podía dejar de lado su faceta de genio, y con toda la madurez e inteligencia que caracterizaba su persona le respondió de forma educada:

—Ahh...

Simple respuesta corta, que no compromete, denota un grado de intimides mas no una pornografía evidente. Sabia respuesta para venir de Neji Hyuuga, sin duda alguna.

—En unos momentos más llega —continuó el marica. Neji se sentía morir, con la mirada revisó el lugar. Miró en un extremo del negocio, justo a un lado de la puerta que dirigía a la bodega, una vasija de mármol muy bonita, ovalada y con patas de hierro, lo cual supuso el genio, que era para lavarse el culo después de coger. Tragó saliva prefiriendo ignorar los detalles del encuentro que el hombre, perdón, mujer, o las dos cosas a la vez, tendría quizás dentro de unas horas.

Buscó con la mirada a Tenten, la castaña continuaba perdida entre los pasillos de ropa del lugar ignorando el problema que tenía su amigo del alma, el cual perdía de a poco su orgullo de macho dominante entre lentejuelas de colores y flores de girasoles. Se distrajo buscando entre lo alto los dos chonguitos de su amiga, al grado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que al negocio llegaba Bobby, el amigo, amante y mayate del dependiente.

Escuchó los pasotes dados por el hombre. Giró a verlo y sus ojos se hicieron como platos. Bobby realmente daba miedo: un tipo alto, bien formado, de facciones masculinas marcadas, con fuertes brazos y largas piernas. Neji se sintió poca cosa a su lado. Lo peor de todo, fue cuando el tipo se le dejó ir, inclinándose para saludarle de beso. Neji se paralizó, el tal Bobby no tenía idea de que él no le hacía a la onda gay, y viéndole a un lado de su pareja, creyó que se trataba de alguna amistad suya. Neji se dobló, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, imaginando que si el tipo se lo daba, él se lo tenía que regresar, que de no hacerlo, y midiendo su tamaño, capaz y le daba un golpe entre las piernas dejándole su hombría inservible para toda la vida.

Para su fortuna, el dependiente intervino distrayéndolo. Neji sintió desinflarse, por primera vez en su vida estaba tan asustado que por efecto su culo tenía apretado, apretado.

Su impacto fue mayor cuando volteó y les miró besarse en la boca, arrimándose todo lo arrimable. A Neji le afectó de tal manera que le dio un asco inmenso. Jamás había visto a dos hombres besándose y aquello le impactó de sobremanera al grado que sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo al baño producto del asco y la diarrea que le había regresado.

Algo debía de haberle pasado, quizás le habían hecho un mal de ojo, quizás había pasado bajo una escalera en la calle, o a un lado de un gato negro, esperaba una explicación razonable pero ninguna parecía dejarle tranquilo, el caso era que desde la mañana había comenzado mal su día y como si lo vivido no fuera suficiente, la voz del dependiente terminó por desarmarlo.

—Este chico guapo quiere ver cómo me coges —dijo al animal Bobby, el cual miró a su lado al pálido Neji abrir sus ojos fuertemente.

—Con que quieres ver... ¿tienes plata? ¿Vienes solo o traes a tu novio contigo? Sabrás que no damos espectáculos a niños —comunicó Bobby con voz de hombre, grave, fuerte y estremecedora. Neji sintió orinarse en los pantalones.

—No... —Su voz se entrecortó y se maldijo por sonar tan nervioso. Pero ni cómo evitarlo, por Kami-sama, eran dos hombres que planeaban coger frente a él, ni en sus más bajos sueños húmedos y sucios, imaginó tal acontecimiento—. Es decir, yo no soy... así, como ustedes. Yo soy hombre.

El dependiente rió.

—Eso dicen todos... pero mira, a la hora de la hora no levantan ni el meñique —bromeó enroscando su meñique.

—¡Tenten... Tenten...! —gritó Neji queriendo que la castaña llegara a su lado para que lo salvara de su lío de maricas—. Tenten, vámonos ya —Su voz denotó temblor y necesidad de salir pronto del lugar.

Al lugar llegó la castaña cargando en ambas manos un conjunto que Neji siquiera miró, él estaba apurado en alejarse lo más rápido de ambos maricones. Se decía no volver a acercarse a ningún hombre a menos de tres metros de distancia, teniendo un aerosol a la mano y usando un cinturón de castidad por si las dudas.

Tenten no tenía idea alguna del dilema de su amigo, y como si lo hiciera a propósito, depositó ambos vestidos sobre la caja mostrándoselos a Neji para que le ayudara a decidirse por uno. En su desesperación, Neji no midió que por sí solo había halagado a su compañera diciéndole que todos se le verían bien. Tenten se sonrojó. La verdad era que el Hyuuga sentía la penetrante mirada de Bobby puesta en su espalda y que poco a poco parecía descender hasta sus nalgas. Se sintió violado con la pura mirada y con su dignidad por los suelos, así que tomando las prendas que Tenten llevaba, sacó de su cartera de los Power Rangers —serie que dejaba en claro su hombría—, dinero para pagar al dependiente las compras de Tenten saliendo rápidamente del local como alma que lleva el demonio.

—Vuelvan pronto —mencionó el dependiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja tomando el billete del Hyuuga para luego olerlo con tanta pasión que suspiró—. Los buenos hombres parece que están ocupados ya. Que lástima —gimió guardándose el billete en el escote de su blusa de lentejuelas.

Bobby asintió, él se había impactado por el trasero del genio. Se lamentó no tener su compañía mientras que él tomaba el lugar de dependiente de su pareja cogiendo la caja en el turno de la tarde. Era una verdadera pena.

Mientras tanto, Neji caminaba con velocidad tomando de la mano a Tenten, llevándola casi a rastras hasta su casa, desde hacía poco más de media hora que habían dejado atrás el local de ropa y con ello a los dos maricas que se le insinuaban, pero Neji continuaba caminando rápidamente por un motivo meramente corporal.

Entró a la casa junto con Tenten la cual ya iba toda despeinada debido a los bruscos movimientos de Neji. Él por su parte, siquiera prestó atención o le dio importancia al hecho de que en la escalera se encontrara su prima Hinata, la cual al verlo llegar intentó completar esta vez su frase felicitándolo.

—Feliz... cu... cumple... —Pero nuevamente fue ignorada, si esperaba a que Hinata terminara su enunciado muy seguramente la diarrea se le adelantaría.

Neji se encerró en el baño de su alcoba, maldiciendo una vez más a la menor de sus primas al tiempo que daba gracias al cielo por haber llegado a tiempo al inodoro.

Salió del baño y mientras intentaba abrochar su pantalón acomodando todo en su mismo lugar, ignoró la presencia de su compañera dentro de su alcoba. Cuando alzó la cabeza y le miró, por efecto sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, dejándolo en bóxer y con una palpitante erección.

Tenten usaba uno de los atuendos que él mismo le había pagado en la tienda de los maricones, el cual era muy pequeño, sensual y perverso a su parecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niño llorón —dijo ella de forma burlona haciendo sonar en el suelo su látigo de cuero. Neji dio un respingo, la baba por poco y se le salía al ver las formas de su compañera, la manera en que hacía menear su cadera y sus senos redondos bajo su sostén igualmente de cuero. Encantado estaba de volver a ver una mujer de verdad, que con gusto miró hacia su propia entrepierna sonriendo orgulloso y suspirando aliviado, al menos había superado ya el tamaño de un meñique. Vaya fortuna, se dijo casi sudando.

Por algo le gustaban los obsequios de su amiga, y no es que fuera interesado o un pervertido, pero sus regalos siempre lo levantaban... y claro a él lo animaban también.

Dio un paso al frente creyéndose él mismo el cuento de ser la presa de la castaña, y cuando sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa como lanzarse al cuerpo de su compañera la cual le esperaba ansiosa en la cama, gritó desesperado:

—¡Hanabi-sama!

Justo cuando el hormigueo volvió a su vientre, le recorrió la espalda y se estancó en su zona baja haciéndolo correr nuevamente al baño.

Esa chiquilla no dejaba de causarle problemas.

Era su cumpleaños número veinte, y Neji Hyuuga lo celebró entre paredes de azulejos, una regadera, lentejuelas y maricas.

El problema llegó cuando el 3 de julio se terminó y con ello el papel higiénico de igual manera se le acabó.

.

.

**_Harmonie R._**

* * *

_Historia escrita desde hace uuhh… cuando el "cumpleaños" de Nejisito se aproximaba _n.n

_Espero que así, y así a ustedes_.

Saludos!


End file.
